


March 25, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's fine if you loathe me,'' Amos said while he shrugged near Supergirl's kitten.





	March 25, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''It's fine if you loathe me,'' Amos said while he shrugged near Supergirl's kitten sensing his alien form and hissing.

THE END


End file.
